


Ch.02

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [2]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 7





	Ch.02

1

完了，完了。

边伯贤推开吴世勋脱兔般一路逃回宿舍，脑袋里除了这两个字没办法思考其他

钟大、俊勉哥或暻秀谁都好，即便朴灿烈本人察觉都比让吴世勋发现来得好上百倍

是，边伯贤和吴世勋很亲，是像亲兄弟般互咬屁|股的关系

一玩起来就疯，抱住撒娇就不放手，互怼起来满嘴火车拦不住，但边伯贤其实从来不喜欢吴世勋的眼睛

都是墨色的眼瞳，吴世勋的却特别不一样，不像朴灿烈闪着孩子气的光芒，又或金钟大星空般的闪闪发亮...尤其是看见金珉锡的时候

吴世勋的瞳孔深沉的不可思议，漂亮归漂亮，但每一次对视，边伯贤都从那双眼睛看见一些自己不懂也不想懂的东西

边伯贤承认，小Beta的注视让他心慌

那眼睛里，太黑

从停车场到宿舍只有一小段路，边伯贤却跑得上气不接下气，胡乱应答了下问他要不要吃拉面的金珉锡便急匆匆跑上二楼把自己关进房里

边伯贤靠在门上粗喘着气，剧烈的心跳撞击着胸腔让他ㄧ阵一阵短刺痛

今天真是糟透了

边伯贤没有梳洗的想法，往前走了两步把自己摔在单人床上

糟得不能再糟

*

朴灿烈站在边伯贤房前，神情有些犹豫

正好，吴世勋吹着口哨踏进二楼看见这一幕，扬声叫了声灿烈哥，“干什么傻站在这儿。”

“喔，世勋啊。”

朴灿烈转过身给吴世勋看自己端着的拉面和一小盒泡菜

“珉锡哥让我拿上来的，说伯贤大约饿了让我端给他。”

“...哥太宠伯贤哥了。”吴世勋轻笑道，也不知是在说谁

“就你没资格说。可我刚刚敲门没人应声，伯贤不会是睡着了吧？”

“睡着了就叫他起来呗，这不面都煮好了，别浪费。”

说完，吴世勋不顾朴灿烈在一旁阻止，伸手便将房门敲得咚咚作响，还大喊了两声伯贤哥

一连敲了十几下，边伯贤才臭着脸将门开了一个缝，抬眼便瞪着来人

“...干嘛？”

“没干嘛，让哥出来吃宵夜。”

吴世勋嬉皮笑脸的指了指身旁的朴灿烈，朴灿烈连忙讨好似的将手上的拉面举高

“珉锡哥煮了你的份，晚上公演你都没吃什么东西，趁热吃了吧，嗯？”

朴灿烈试探的推了下门，见门后的人表情和缓了些，这才放心靠近

边伯贤此时根本没有胃口，但看见大男孩如同他名字一般灿烂的笑容，拒绝的话语便堵在了喉头，只好硬着头皮接过餐盘，小声说了句谢谢

达成任务的朴灿烈转身要走，突然又想起什么转回身，大手直直伸过来碰上边伯贤的脸颊

其他两人都愣了一下

“吃完早点睡吧，你看你”

粗糙的手指蹭过眼下的皮肤，手的主人又笑了，揉乱那一头淡金色的发

“眼下都青一圈儿了，小心我跟cody姐姐告状让她没收你的电动。”

因为近距离接触，朴灿烈身上淡淡的柠檬香随着他的靠近传了过来，边伯贤一瞬间觉得无法呼吸

“...知道了，啰嗦。”

边伯贤缩了缩脖子，偏过头的动作让微长的浏海遮住了表情，但吴世勋没有漏看他捧着餐盘的手在微微颤抖

“吃完再送下来，暻秀说他晚点会一起洗。”

“嗯。”

看着对方关上门，朴灿烈回头看了下身旁的忙内

“世勋啊你洗澡了吗...怎么啦？”

“...”

吴世勋似笑非笑的望着紧闭的房门，过了几秒，才慢慢转向朴灿烈

“没，我有点饿了。”

“什么呀，不早说，下去让珉锡哥也给你煮一碗吧。”

“...只有拉面吃不饱呢。”

“什么？”

“...没，没什么。”

2

拉面被搁在床头柜，因为放得久了有些被泡糊，但边伯贤现在没有任何食欲

朴灿烈的信息素和他的个性一样，热情又有些霸道，即便用了抑制剂也无法完全消除味道，所以朴灿烈通常需要提早一个星期开始用抑制剂，不过效果十分有限，从刚才他身上的柠檬香就能知道

身体擅自对喜欢的Alpna的味道做出反应，明明只是对方无意识的信息素，边伯贤还是不争气的兴|奋了

“嗯...”

属于Omega敏感的地方开始变得湿润，裤裆那边顶起了一个小小帐篷，边伯贤咬着下唇紧抓着床单

柠檬的清香让他情动，却也感到罪恶

不要，不想这样

试图兴奋的身体冷静下来，边伯贤脱去上衣，十二月里冻人的空气袭上皮肤，冷得有些刺痛

算着这个时间成员们不是窝在房间就是在楼下吃宵夜，边伯贤抓了条毛巾打算去浴室，谁知道刚把门打开，便被高大的阴影挡住去路

“呃、吴世勋？”

对方穿着宽松的黑色卫衣，应该是刚洗完澡，头发还滴着水，低头看着地板的模样活像一只黑色大型犬

吴世勋原本是想睡前确认一下边伯贤睡了没，毕竟今儿他把人整得不轻，若因为胡思乱想没睡好可就成自己的不是了

即便被发现还有个帮哥哥收碗的由头，吴世勋在心里敲着小算盘

没想到才打算靠在门上听动静门便自个儿打开，把他也吓着了

沉默了一小阵，吴世勋抿抿唇准备拿出想好的借口应付，却撞上了边伯贤的眼睛

说来，已经好久没有和边伯贤这样对视了

吴世勋很喜欢边伯贤的眼睛

画眼妆时艳得不行，随意一瞥，眼角眉梢全是风情，美得让人挪不开视线；没行程的时候就挂着那对微浮肿的下垂眼满宿舍打滚，趴在沙发上的模样彷佛在家养了只幼犬，真真是可爱

但此刻的边伯贤却与以往不同，下垂的眼角微红、眼匡湿润，失焦的目光盯得吴世勋心里头七上八下

吴世勋清了下嗓子，“伯、伯贤哥，你...我、呃...”

艰难地将视线从边伯贤脸上拔开，吴世勋骨碌碌转着眼珠想换个地方看，这一瞧，却让他瞧见了更尴尬的地方

浅色牛仔裤中央有一块不容小觑的隆起

看着对方脸色细微的变化，边伯贤终于回过神想一把关上门，却被吴世勋大手一挡

“放手...”

吴世勋像没听见似的更用力按住门，然后一个侧身闪进房间顺手上了锁

边伯贤还没反应过来便被人按在了门上，极其暧昧的距离让他忍不住闭起眼暂停呼吸

“...哥...这是怎么了？”

“你、你明知故问...”

脸上虽然没有明显的表情，但仔细一看就会发现边伯贤从颈部到耳根是通红一片，胸口因为喘息上下起伏，锁骨附近带着一层薄汗

虽然知道吴世勋闻不到信息素，但边伯贤现在的状况其实也不需要靠信息素探知了

吴世勋想起刚才朴灿烈送面过来的情景，嘴角微微勾起

*

“珉锡哥？怎么啦。”

在SNS上看到好笑的东西，叫了两声却没得到哥哥回应的金钟大ㄧ回头便看到金珉锡正抱着抱枕出神

“哥～”

撒娇的尾音跟躺倒的动作像自由落体一样啪地一声躺倒在对方大腿上，金珉锡吃痛哼了下，这才回过神

“嗯？啊...”

金珉锡伸手轻揉着枕在自己大腿上的一团卷毛

卷毛的主人奇怪地望向哥哥

“钟大呀”

“莫？”

“你不觉得...伯贤儿怪怪的吗？”

“有吗，他不是一直都很怪。”

视线重新回到手机上，金钟大对这个话题不太感兴趣

“我不是那个意思...可是你看伯贤这几天、好像状况都不太好。”

金钟大嗯了声，忽然噘起嘴笑起来

“呀，笑什么呢。”

“哥忘啦，最近是什么日子？”

“什么日...”

被金钟大一提醒，金珉锡才后知后觉的想起朴灿烈的易感周期

朴灿烈的信息素强烈程度成员们都知道，在这期间除了闻不到信息素的小Beta跟常黏在金珉锡身边被哥哥的信息素护着的金钟大，队上其他三个Omega只要朴灿烈一靠近就显得烦躁异常

偏这个朴灿烈，老是忘记打抑制剂不说，在舞台和练习室这种因为大量流汗更刺激信息素分泌的地方还不晓得要离Omega远点，搞得人人心浮气躁

上回练舞时还带着一身浓郁的柠檬香趴在都暻秀身上扯皮，搞得都暻秀满脸通红的朝他挥了一拳后逃出练习室，而队长金俊勉是想骂又不能近身，可怜人都快憋坏了

不过，所有Omega成员中还是属边伯贤对朴灿烈的味道最敏感，大老远看见人便躲得不见踪影，还捏着鼻子大声嚷嚷着酸，让朴灿烈滚远些

“还不是因为伯贤哥讨厌酸的东西才这么不待见朴灿烈，不过谁让他的信息素是柠檬味，难怪招人嫌。”

金钟大幸灾乐祸地大笑，金珉锡叹了口气，往那中分发丝露出的额头敲了下

“啊！哥～”金钟大委屈地嘟嘴

“你小点儿声吧，一会儿把钟仁吵起来看暻秀怎么收拾你。”

拍拍金钟大的屁股让他赶紧去洗澡睡觉，小孩儿在哥哥腿上蹭了两下，又趁着起身时偷了个香才蹦蹦跳跳的跑上楼梯

金珉锡宠溺的笑笑，也跟着上楼

“哥快上来！我们一起洗～”

“不是让你让你小点儿声吗！”

*

“嘘...珉锡哥他们上来了。”

吴世勋凑近人儿红透了的耳边低语

边伯贤全身微微颤抖，完全不敢动弹

下身肿胀着，光||裸的上身和泛着一片淡粉色的脖子，明显是发||情前兆的狼狈模样偏被吴世勋撞见，边伯贤真想立马从一旁的窗户跳下去

该死该死，真该死...

吴世勋犹豫了一下，薄唇轻启

“...我、帮哥弄出来吧。”

“什...！吴世勋你疯了？！不——！”

一巴掌打掉吴世勋向下伸去的手，边伯贤恶狠狠地瞪着对方

“滚出去！”

“哥自己能行吗？”吴世勋轻笑道，“听说Omega这种时候不好好解决是会生病的，哥打算去浴室吧？可是钟大哥他们洗澡要很～久的，哥要忍到他们出来？”

边伯贤推着对方的胸膛，“我可以打抑制剂...”

“要打早打了。”

吴世勋不轻不重咬了下滚烫的耳垂，满意的听到一声压抑的低喘

“我来猜猜哥在想什么好了...”

“什么...”

“刚才、灿烈哥是不是...散发信息素的味道了？”

看着对方瞬间僵硬的神情，吴世勋心里升起一种不知名的感觉，像是愉悦像是兴奋，却似又有些不痛快，他下意识舔了舔干燥的唇

“哥是想，用灿烈哥的味道做坏事吗？”

“...”

边伯贤没有作声，像是被激怒般双眼通红却不敢看吴世勋，吴世勋见状又笑了

“对了，我有个好东西喔。”

吴世勋突然想起什么，从口袋拿出一个红色的方型物体

眼角余光瞄见那东西，边伯贤的脸色瞬间变得很难看，他当然认得出那是朴灿烈爱用的运动护腕

“灿烈哥昨天来我房间忘记带走了，刚才本想还给他...”

吴世勋把护腕戴在手腕上凑近边伯贤，在他鼻尖蹭了蹭，“我是闻不到啦、不过伯贤哥应该觉得很香吧？”

闻着那柠檬的香气，边伯贤整个人都不好了，本来就是快发||情的状态，随便一个带有朴灿烈信息素的东西简直可以把他逼疯

“好不好，哥....让我帮你？我会用这个...让哥很舒服的、嗯？”

吴世勋撒娇似的靠在边伯贤肩上，奶声奶气地说着下流的话

也许是属于那个Alpha的信息素太过美好，又或者Omega的本性经不住诱||惑，边伯贤只觉得什么也不想思考，自暴自弃的伸手捏住吴世勋好看的下巴，闭上眼睛吻了上去

tbc


End file.
